It's Not Confidential
by C0nt0rt3dM1nd
Summary: Black Widow wasn't the only female of The Avengers—Bobbi Morse was also asked to be a part of the team, and as soon as her friend introduces her to that good looking archer, she'll gladly help save the world. -Mockingbird/Hawkeye-
1. On Top

**It's Not Confidential**

_**On Top**_

_The blast blew him back. Unable to retrieve an arrow in his current position, he was forced to look into the face of the dark haired __Asgardian. As the staff pressed against his chest—"You have a heart"—a horrible sensation came over his mind and he was pushed into darkness. _

"There has been an incident," Agent Coulson spoke calmly. I took a breath and rounded a corner in the warehouse.

"I'm kinda busy at the moment, bud," I grabbed the batons at my hip and pushed a button on my glasses. The crates glowed and I saw the outlines of a group of six at a table around the next corner: five men, one woman. "Can this wait five minutes?"

"I'll allow you two."

His humming flowed over the earpiece and I rolled my eyes. Lifting the batons, I lifted myself on the top of the crate and moved closer to the group.

"Vamos a mover las armas a las once," I smirked at the head of the crime family: so pleased in his lawn chair surrounded by the products of his infidelity. Sickening, really. Coulson continued to hum in my ear, speeding up—one minute left?

With the information I needed, I twirled my batons and jumped.

"¡Qu—" I smashed the baton on his forehead before he could finish his statement of surprise; as the other brother pulled out a gun I kicked my foot up and knocked it from his hand.

"AY!" I jumped up and flipped over the woman coming at me and kicked the man behind her in the face. Two down, three to go. My hair flew back as I ran toward the final guy—he pulled out a knife. Snapping together the batons, my bo-staff propelled me over his head and I kicked him onto his face; before he could regain his senses, I used his knees to boost me onto the table. I felt them crush beneath my boots: he wouldn't get up anytime soon.

"Estás terminado aquí,"I heard from behind me and felt someone begin climbing onto the table behind me. Without turning away from the wide-open eyes of the older man in front of me, I forced my elbow back and into the throat of the woman.

The man's eyes widened further and I kneeled in front of him. "Lo siento por los problemas."

The humming stopped and I pinched the man's neck—the authorities would be here soon and they wanted him in stable condition for interrogation. I owed the head of the FBI a favour for getting me out of a tough spot some years back, and now that is off my conscious. "What's the dilemma, Coulson?"

"Agents have been compromised, Fury called all that are currently available in."

"How am I going to get there?" I bent over and removed the gun from the underside of the table just in case he woke up before they got here. I nodded as I checked out the revolver—S&W Long, what fun.

"If you go outside in about four seconds and hold onto the ladder hanging," I twirled it around my middle finger and pretended to shoot the crates. Definitely a keeper—"You'll be completely briefed on what's occurred."

"Mmhm," I nodded even though he can't see me. "See you soon."

I heard him break off the signal and my earpiece shut down. I barely heard the sound of the engines above me—the stealth craft must have been updated; however, when I walked outside and into the dark night the only thing visible under the soft glow of the street lamp was a thick ladder hanging from the sky. It seemed to lead to nowhere. I put the pistol in my belt and walked over to it.

"This is amusing," I mumbled before grabbing on. I felt a pull and as I climbed the rope rose with me.

* * *

"Are you shitting me?"

"Sorry, Morse," Natasha rolled her eyes at my expression. "Fury called it."

Though we had never been on a mission together, Natasha and I became friends through a housing agreement that had been set up—from the moment she took the smaller room I knew we'd get along wonderfully. Over the years, we'd both been sent around the world; for reasons unknown we were never partnered.

I stretched my arms above my head. "Is that all he told you?"

"Get Mockingbird from the vent and meet in the briefing room," She nodded and shrugged before turning around and walking to the door. "Nothing less, nothing more."

As I caught up to her, I put my blonde hair back in a bun; we could be twins—if we looked anything alike. With my long blonde hair and her short fiery locks, the only thing we have in common is our height.

The walk to the secure room took little time: a benefit of being here before, the shortcuts become second nature. When we reached the end of a metal lined hallway, I put my thumb on a scanner and the elevator door opened. The jazzy tune playing made me smirk and tap my foot. As the door closed I continued to face forward while speaking.

"So, do you have any idea what this has to do with?"

She glanced at me from the corner of her eye and I raised an eyebrow. She sighed, "We're being transferred."

"Trans—we?" I bit back my surprise. "Interesting. To a new field, or…?"

"We will find out momentarily," She looked at the diagram of the levels on the wall. The doors opened and she stepped out with me taking an extra step to walk next to her.

I took the moment to ask her about her dress and heels, "No time to change?"

"He caught me in the middle of an interrogation." She smirked at me. "And you…what's with the white stripe?"

I glanced down at my black body suit with a thick white stripe running down the centre of my front and back sides: the thigh high combat boots matched with the wrist shields. I looped my fingers through the baton holders on my belt and shrugged.

"I upgraded."

We reached the end of the hall and she motioned to the door, "Enjoy."

"And you're going…?"

She let out a light laugh, "I have a package to drop off, but I'll be back soon."

"Great, leaving me to face Fury on my own, you're a lovely friend," I replied and put my thumb on the scanner. As the doors slid open, she began walking back to the elevator. I sighed and walked into the window-covered room; nothing but clouds was visible, and I got the feeling that we were losing altitude.

"Morse," The deep voice beckoned from the centre of the room. "Here's all the information you need to know about the Tesseract."

"The wha—" A dark haired woman placed a folder in my arms.

"We have people out now attempting to retrieve the stolen item, however in the case that something goes amiss you will be needed to aid us," He turned to face me and frowned slightly. "Because of your recent developments, your abilities will be needed."

"I'd hardly consider it recent, you of all people should know the operation—"

"Bobbi."

"Sorry, Sir."

* * *

_A/N: Translations:_

_1 We are going to move the weapons at eleven._

_2 You're finished here._

_3 I'm sorry for the problems._

_Okay, so I watched The Avengers, and I really liked it; of course, I wish they would have put Mockingbird in it too...which is why I put her in this! This is basically The Avengers with Mockingbird. So, review, tell me how you like it and if I should continue. _

_If I get a decent amount of positive feedback, I'll continue. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Somebody Told Me

**It's Not Confidential**

_**Somebody Told Me**_

"Morse, welcome to the Avengers Initiative."

I nodded at Fury after I finished reading about the Tesseract, this Loki character, and the men I'd be working with. How does he think this can work…three completely different men plus Natasha and I?

I looked up and into his eye. "Director, I'm not questioning your judgement when I say this, but—_what the hell are you thinking?"_

His eye rolled, "These men want to keep the world safe, I'm not going to deny them of that. Loki wants to subjugate this planet, and though they don't understand it now, they will need as much help as they can get."

I bit my lip and flipped to the page on the compromised agents. I held up a photo to him, "How did this actually happen?"

"Clint Barton is an amazing agent," Fury bit out. "But Loki is a god. Stark, Rogers, and Banner are going to help us get him and Dr. Selvig back; then we will end this once and for all."

I nodded again, "Of course."

The door slid open at that moment to reveal one of the people I'd just read about. Steve Rogers, with his oh-so stylish hair, stormed into the room and up to Fury.

"Captain, good to see you," Fury spun around to face the windows and I felt the Captain's eyes on me. "This is Mockingbird, she'll be helping us out around here for the next few days."

"Ma'am," he smiled quickly in my direction before once again facing Fury. "Orders, Sir?"

"You and Black Widow will being intercepting Loki in Germany," My eyes widened—so this is the package she has to drop off. "And you will retrieve the Tesseract from him."

"Yes, Sir."

Fury turned to me as Captain America strolled from the room; I could see a bit of regret in his eye, but deep down he knew it was for the best.

* * *

_An explosion shook the ground and the building nearest to me crumpled to the ground. I felt the heat breeze past and I sucked in enough oxygen to get me past. As I sprinted across the dirt-covered area, I heard a noise behind me. _

"_This is the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent that they're having tail ME?" She laughed and cocked the gun in her hand. "You can't be more than half my age; what makes them so sure that you'd find me? What is so special about you?"_

_I pulled out my batons from my belt and twirled them, prepared to deflect any bullets coming my way. _

"_Oh, a performer," She threw her head back in a cackle and aimed her gun at me. "This ought to be a laugh." _

_I dodged the first and rolled on the ground. She came closer and was able to step on a loose bit of fabric from my uniform, effectively halting me mid roll. Unable to move, I bit my cheek and stared up into the eyes of the woman. _

"_You're too pretty to be in this line of work, sweetheart." _

_The fire overwhelmed me and darkness consumed me. _

"_MORSE IS DOWN!" _

"_Get Fury, he—"_

"_Move."_

_The sensation of being lifted came over me and as they pulled at my body the darkness came once more. _

"_Are you sure this is going to be alright? The Formula, it's not going to, uh."_

"_She'll be okay, she's strong…it's her only chance."_

* * *

I followed the Captain into the elevator at the end of the hall. I was to go into the labs and introduce myself to Dr. Banner; yet, as I stood silently next to the Captain, all I could think about were _our_ similarities.

"So, what do you do around here?" He asked rapidly.

I looked at him sharply before calming down. "I do field work mostly. Sometimes help out in the labs. I've a Ph. D. in biology. But, field work is my favourite."

He blinked and held out his hand. "I'm Steve, sorry for the rushed introduction earlier."

"It's okay," I shook his hand. "We all have a lot on our minds."

"Yes," He let out a small laugh as the elevator stopped. "This is me, I guess."

I smiled lightly as he walked away. "Good luck."

As the elevator door closes and I am left with my thoughts, I wonder if I should tell him that I was injected with the same Serum that made him who he is. The ride goes by quickly and I fold my arms across my chest before walking through the labs. The Helicarrier, once again flying through the skies, has everything the S.H.I.E.L.D. main base does, only on a smaller scale.

The window-covered rooms were mostly empty, only the occasional person doing some last minute things. When I reached the largest lab, I stopped and knocked—this is not the person I should shock.

"Who'd they send to check on me now?" I heard the surprisingly chipper voice of Dr. Bruce Banner through the metal. "You may come in."

I put my thumb in the scanner and the door slid open to reveal the lab. Mostly white, I glanced around at the research he'd scattered around the room. Images of the Tesseract scattered a wall, also surrounded by words and notes taken recently. I turned my gaze to Dr. Banner.

"My name is Barbara Morse," I held out my hand and he shook it. "Also known as Mockingbird—but you can call me Bobbi."

"Bruce Banner," He pulled back and removed his glasses. As he cleaned them with his shirt I continued.

"Fury says I may be of use to you." At his raised eyebrow I let out a laugh. "I have a Ph.D. in Biology."

"Dr. Morse," He smiled and replaced his glasses on his face. "Wonderful to meet you, I was just working with what information Fury provided. Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be quite enough to determine what Loki wishes to do with the Tesseract."

I nodded and sat down to help him sort through the random information the Director provided him with on the subject.

After some hours, we had gotten nowhere. The information was new, yes, but unhelpful towards what we needed to know; I sighed and leaned back in my chair, pushing up the tight sleeves of my uniform. "The thing we actually need is the blue box itself!"

"Brilliant deduction," He mumbled over his own stack of papers. He looked over his glasses behind me and I heard the shuffling of footsteps. I turned around and stared as a group of armed guards surrounded a dark haired man in green robes. He seemed to look me dead in the eyes and smirk, but I had to be imagining things. They walked him down the hall and I turned back to Bruce who continued looking out with a concerned expression.

"So, correct me if I'm wrong, but if he is so dangerous why are they bringing him aboard the flying air-craft carrier?" I questioned aloud and put my chin in my hand.

His eyes flickered to my face and he spoke softly, "That is a good question."

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I try to reply through PM's as to not take up space on these pages, but if you review anonymously I can't (in other words, I would love it if you all would review signed in, but I understand if you're unable to). Once again, I only update if I get reviews-I know, I know, it stinks, but it helps me know if people actually enjoy reading my fics. _**

**_And, I hope you could understand the flashback: if it's confusing, tell me and I'll see if I can fix it. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, but the more reviews I get the more likely I am to update :) _**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	3. Everything Will Be Alright

**It's Not Confidential**

_**Everything Will Be Alright**_

"Why did you bring him here?" I pulled Natasha to the side and whispered. "This is so _not_ safe."

"Fury gave the orders," She reached up and removed my hand from her upper arm. "And, you of all people should know that orders are orders."

I sighed and pulled away. As we continued walking down the hall and to the briefing room, I rolled my eyes. "And, how'd you pick up the billionaire?"

She scoffed, "He override my system. He jeopardized the mission with…with catchy music! His flamboyancy is going to get us killed, or worse. I don't even want to know what Fury was thinking when he brought him into this again; clearly, the man is bored by this and wants to take on the gods by himself."

"But, you have to admit he has his uses," I raised an eyebrow at her laugh. "What?"

"The only thing he is good for is some interesting gadgets and a bitchy attitude."

I smiled and she put her thumb on the scanner. As the heavy doors slid open, a voice sounded above others. The group, arguing, didn't notice us as we walked in.

"So, this container is designed for a bigger threat? That being Mr. Angry over there?" Stark threw a hand in the air. "What are you playing at here, Nick?"

"Loki will be safely contained," Fury's voice was quiet, but threatening as ever. "The container was designed in case anything got a little…out of control. I'm sure you understand, Doctor."

He nodded at Banner who rubbed his glasses against his shirt again. "Of course I do, Director. It's only logical."

The five men stood around the table that held the staff; I recognized them immediately from the folder. Iron Man, without his armour, stood over the staff with an air of power while the Captain sat with his head on his arms. He was concentrated on the staff, as if he were trying to remember something. A taller man with blonde hair stood further back, arms crossed—probably ashamed with his brother, the man in the container beneath us. Dr. Banner, at a desk nearby, shuffled through papers with Fury looming over him.

This is the team.

They don't seem to like each other, judging by the glare Thor is sending Stark. Of course, few actually like Stark's presence—with all the trouble he's caused in the past it surprises me to no end that Fury recruited him.

"What is being done with the staff?" Natasha's voice pulled them out of their argument. I glanced over at the glowing stick-like object on the table: how this god got anything out of that is beyond me. It looks like a child's toy.

"Hello B.W." Stark walked around the table and did a little pose in front of us. "And, who is this?"

I smirked and held out my hand. "Not for you."

He leaned over and kissed the top of my hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"This is Mockingbird, Stark," Fury cut in. I rolled my eyes as the man behind the iron let go of my hand. "She'll be a part of this as well as Widow."

"I do enjoy the company you keep, Nick," He winked at me. "Gets better every day."

I heard Black Widow scoff as I walked around the table to get a closer look at the staff. "What was he doing with this thing?"

The blue glow faded slightly as I moved closer; I looked over at Dr. Banner and he was quickly writing down notes. The Captain, however, was the one I got my answer from.

"He released some sort of a ray from it," His eyes looked up and to the right in thought. "This blue blast, it—"

"It is an ancient tool designed to control the mind. He will use it to help him take over your world—and to use the Tesseract to open a portal," Thor spoke deeply and with a thought, continued. "It is currently unknown as to what he wishes to bring through the portal, but knowing him, it cannot bode well."

"…Really?" I rolled my eyes. "Is this guy serious? How the hell would it bode well?"

"Our goal at this point is to find the location of the Tesseract—"

Zoning out, I sighed. Usually Fury listens to what I have to say, but apparently this is too _important_ for him. I stared from behind my glasses at the people around me: Natasha seemed to be paying attention, her posture stiff per usual. Dr. Banner continued to be absorbed in his notes, almost as absorbed, as the Captain seemed to be in the staff. Between the iron man twiddling his thumbs to the Asgardian huffing in the corner and rolling his eyes, it seemed few cared about what Fury had to say.

"People, please," Fury stood straighter suddenly. "We need to move. Any moment could be the beginning of the end—and you all are sitting on your asses. This is a team, like it or not: get it together."

With that he stormed out of the room.

"Well, I'm staying here, so," Stark leaned back in the desk chair and put his hands behind his head. "Get to work, _Team_."

Natasha started to say something, but I turned around and left the door Fury did before it could slide closed. I looked to my left and saw the end of his black cape go around the corner. To my right, the hall stretched further into a staircase leading downward—into the room with Loki's holding cell. I glanced back the way Fury went before stepping in the direction of the staircase.

* * *

"_Morse, how do you feel?" _

_I let out a groan, "Like I've been shot. What the hell happened?" _

"_You were shot." _

_I opened my eyes and blinked, adjusting to the light. Nick Fury stood above me with a concerned expression on his face: the first time I'd ever seen it. "No shit, director."_

_He sat himself down in the chair at my bedside as I pushed myself onto my elbows. Moving my head felt different than normal, moving everything felt different. As I looked around the room, the lines in the walls, the light shining off the metal, and the marks on the floor seemed more distinct than normal. _

"_How'd the bitch figure me out?" I lifted a hand to my head. "And what the hell happened to me?"_

"_She died on a motorcycle some days later, seems someone had a hit out on her," Fury looked at my face, staring into my eyes. "The bike was found in the middle of the road, only half of it left—only half of the body too."_

_I winced and then quickly looked up at him. "Wait—days? How long have I been out?" _

"_This is the twenty-seventh day of your recovery. You are fully healed."_

_I sat up rapidly and looked around the room. "Twenty—what the hell happened to me?"_

"_You were shot, you were brought in, you died for a few seconds," I felt my eyes widen and he sighed. "And you had an operation. Something was done."_

"_What?"_

"_Morse," His voice grew softer, but still held the powerful Fury feel. "We found her body with a sample of an experimental serum—are you familiar with the concept of the Super Soldier?"_

_I nodded; Captain America and all that, who wasn't?_

"_Well, it combined that with something called the Infinity Formula—we're not completely sure what the outcome of the combination will be just yet, but…"_

"_You injected it into me?" I took a deep breath. "That explains the enhanced vision."_

_He raised an eyebrow, "You get two days off, after that you will begin training—we will run tests and see what has become of…you."_

_I looked down at my hands and squeezed, "I only need one."_

* * *

The bottom of the staircase led onto a platform, at the centre of which stood the tall man in green. He faced away from me and I stood near the control panel, staring at him. A god, huh? Doesn't seem like he's got any weaknesses then.

I stepped forward and the metal let out a large creak; he twitched strongly and whirled around to face me. That easily snuck up on? There's one flaw.

"What do you want, human? More questions?" He hissed through the glass.

I rolled my eyes, "Please, save it. I'm not here to talk."

I paced back and forth along the side of the cage, scoping out the villain. He followed me with his eyes until I stopped suddenly, back at my original spot. He turned his head fully to face me and I smirked.

His glare made me laugh internally and I could feel it reveal itself on my face; he twitched again and I let out a short laugh before turning away.

"You don't seem scary at all," I said to myself as I walked up the stairs, but I'm sure he heard it.

I wanted him to—no so-called god can hurt me, I'm practically invincible.

* * *

_**A/N: Oh my goodness, thank you all so much for the feedback! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it...and please, leave a review telling me if you did or didn't-negative reviews aren't painful to read, they help me become a better author. I won't hate you, I promise :) But seriously, the more reviews I get the more likely I will to update sooner, they really help me get motivation. **_

_**OH! Did you all stay until after the credits...the second credits? I loved that scene so much, I don't care if they said nothing. It was funny. The entire movie was funny and wonderful and great.**_

_**And congrats to**_ loverofstuff1224, _**for noticing that my chapter titles are the names of songs by The Killers. If anyone can name the song the title came from, he/she will get extra points! :)**_


	4. Midnight Show

**It's Not Confidential**

_**All These Things That I've Done**_

The walk to the briefing room was slow; the high from telling off a god faded quickly and I realized I might have put an even bigger target on my back. Oh well.

As I walked up another staircase, I reached the door of the room; before I put my thumb on the scanner, I glanced quickly around the hall. Seeing no one but the security cameras, I let the pad scan me and the doors slid open. Fury must have had to go somewhere in a hurry, because the table still had files on it.

I dragged my fingers along the table until I reached the files. Picking them up, I plopped down onto the chair; even though we are in a time of war, time seems to move slower. I kicked my feet up as the doors slid open.

"You're looking for more information on those captured?" I turned to face Agent Coulson. He walked to a filing cabinet on the far wall. A light flickered on above it, the eerie glow filling the room.

I tossed the unhelpful folder back onto the table. "I'm interested in Barton."

"Of course you are," Though the usually emotionless Agent wasn't facing me, I heard a smirk in his voice. "This is the video of what happened at the Base."

I turned as a light sputtered on the wall; a screen came to life revealing the room the Tesseract was kept in, but it was filled with destruction. Coulson handed me a different folder as the footage played. I looked up to see Barton roll behind a table and pull an arrow from his quiver. He was fast, and his arms looked strong enough to—woah.

Mockingbird, focus.

"He was a good agent, but that staff did things," Coulson turned to the door and pressed his thumb against the scanner. "Fury wants you in the lab in ten."

I nodded and turned back to the file: Hawkeye.

* * *

Nine minutes later, I rounded the corner and saw the Captain storm into the room.

I sped up to reach the door before it closed and slid in. The god of thunder stood in the corner, arms crossed, saying nothing; it seemed as if he were trying to figure out something, the confused expression not leaving his face. Dr. Banner and Stark huddled around the staff, continuing their research; it seems the opposites have attracted. Well, great minds must have some things in common—like the look they share when Captain America begins shouting about weapons.

I stepped foreword, "What was that?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D was planning on using the Tesseract's power to develop weapons!" The Captain threw his arms in the air. "I can't believe I didn't see it before—they have plans to weaponize everything in the crates below."

Dr. Banner removed his glasses and looked to Stark, "With that much power—"

"They could end any war," I mumbled, ignored completely as Stark began a monologue. I glanced over the shoulders of them to look at the notes they had on the staff—progress occurs when two brilliant people put their minds together. It seems Loki needs a power source large enough to—

"It is true, Mr. Stark," I blinked at Fury's voice. Natasha, who held her typical look of calmness, followed him into the room. "In the past year, S.H.I.E.L.D. has become aware of other races on other worlds—it is believed that Earth is seen as an easy target. Producing weapons from the Tesseract is a means of deterrence: it is not meant to be used…"

I got the gist from his first sentence. As he continued on, and the others constantly interrupted him, I left. I felt the conversation stop as I opened the door, but I continued on as Agent Coulson told the others "she does that."

As I walked around the carrier, I let my mind drift back to Agent Barton. I could imagine what it would be like to have your mind taken over by an evil being, but the horrors of it caused my to shake it from my head. The tape from the scene showed Loki sending a pulse through his body, before he stood straight and followed his new master—I won't lie, he would be an interesting opponent, especially with that bow.

If he ever shows up, I promised myself, I will help him removed the god from his mind.

I felt the explosion rock the ship before I heard it. I jumped up from my place in the hall and put a hand to my communicator.

"What the hell was that?" I leaned on the wall as another blow tilted the hall; as the helicarrier stabilized, I moved in the direction of the lab. The walls shook again and I heard shouts in the distance.

A fuzzy voice came over the device, "Morse, get to level four—help—Banner—attack—"

Before it completely cut out, I started to sprint. The carrier shook again and I pushed myself off the wall to keep balance; as I reached the stairs leading up to level four, an angry scream broke through the air. I released the breath I'd been holding as the metal poles and grates around me were torn down. Sparks flew throughout the air as Natasha grabbed my arm and pulled me around a crate.

"What the hell happened?" I shouted over the growls and roars of the Hulk. Because of the Serum, I could run another twenty miles without growing short of breath, but I noticed Natasha slow slightly. "Do you want him to catch us? Where the fuck are we even going?"

I grabbed her arm and pulled us around another crate. The Hulk ran by, crushing all in its path; I covered my head and ducked as he ripped the top off our hiding spot. I turned to Natasha, about to ask her where everyone is and what's happening, but she cut me off.

"It's Barton—he's back."

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for the wait and for the short chapter...it's been really crazy and I just haven't had time. I'll try and update sooner, but because the next chapter is a lot longer I don't know when I will update next. All I know is that the reviews help me focus and write faster. _**

**_OH! And congrats to _**_loverofstuff1224_**_ for noticing the title is lyrics from the song Somebody Told Me. _**

**_Thanks for reading! And, sorry again for the short-ness. _**


	5. Mr Brightside

**It's Not Confidential**

_**Mr. Brightside**_

"_It's Barton—he's back."_

"Shit," I breathed as Romanoff ran in the same direction as the Hulk. "Shit, shit, shit."

I stood up and continued to mutter curses as I ran after them. The ship rocked again and I stumbled multiple times before picking up my speed again; alarms began going off overhead as I jumped onto a lower metal walkway. A growl ripped through the air and a smashing noise followed as the lights flickered above me.

_Whoosh. _

I release a shout of pain and grabbed my shoulder: the arrow that pierced my skin went all the way through, but I didn't have time to do anything about it before I heard another. As I ducked my head, I saw the point puncture the metal pole. I smiled in relief, but it dropped into a frown as a blue blinker popped out of the tail.

I felt my nose twitch in annoyance, "Really?"

Whipping around to jump over the railing, the explosion pushed me over the side and onto another walkway. Landing face down, I pushed up on my palms—coming face to face with a heavy boot as it stomped in front of me. Not daring to look up, I twisted myself around to a standing position. The man in front of me pointed another arrow at me, his dark and purple outfit similar to those of other S.H.I.E.L.D. employees.

"You must be Barton," I spoke calmly. "Pleasure to finally make your aquaint—"

I bent backwards as he released his arrow, my leg coming up to kick it away. As he regained his hold on it, he reached into his quiver; nevertheless, I grabbed the bow and propelled myself behind him.

As his hands grabbed at the bow being forced into his neck, I pulled harder at it. "That wasn't very nice. Now, as I was saying before being so rudely interrupted…"

As he got a grip on the bow, I felt his strength begin to overpower my patience. I twisted the bow and brought my foot to his back.

"You can call me Mockingbird, sweetheart," I smirked and slammed his head against the railing.

He slumped to the ground and I looked up to see Natasha running toward us; a scratch ran across her neck and was bleeding profusely.

"Bobbie, what the hell did you do to him!" Her eyes went to my shoulder and I followed her gaze to the arrow. "Do you need help with that?"

"Yes, please," I mumbled and grabbed the rail as she grabbed my shoulder at the point where it met my neck. "Will you give a countdown or some—ouch."

I bit my lip as she pulled a second time, with more force to dislodge the arrow. I felt my skin tear as a crinkling sound went through our ears.

"Romanoff, Morse, meet in the briefing room. Now."

Fury's voice cut off abruptly, and Natasha looked at me, "This looks like it could damage your shoulder permanently if I continue. Let's go back and see if a Doctor could take a look at it."

"I don't trust anyone here enough," I sighed and reached up to my neck. The strength given to me had returned and I took a deep breath before raising my other hand to pull the arrow out. I let out a hiss as muscle in my shoulder ripped—of course, as I dropped the arrow over the railing, I could feel it slowly repairing itself.

The Widow looked at me in concern, but I shrugged and motioned to Barton, "Come on, we'd better bring him with us."

Practically dragging him by the arms, Natasha and I reached a med room before the briefing room. I reached over to scan my thumb and once the doors opened, we dropped him on the bed.

"You should stay here with him, patch yourself up as well," Natasha turned her back to me and started out the door. "I'll go tell them what has happened."

I nodded and opened a cabinet for supplies; my shoulder pulled at I winced at the burst of pain. Those arrows truly kill.

I turned at the sound of a groan and watched as Barton shifted on the bed. A bump already began to form on his head and I grabbed a freeze pouch to put on it. As I reached over him, an arm reached up quickly and grabbed my wrist.

"Who are you?" He spoke gruffly, but his grip weakened and his hand fell from me as his eyes closed again. "What did you do to me?"

"Well, you shot me…so," I glanced to the ceiling in thought. "I concussed you."

His eyes snapped open, "Where am I?"

"On one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarriers," I placed the freeze pouch on his head and his eyes twitched. "The force from the blow seems to have…knocked you back to your senses."

"Interesting," he mumbled. "And—who are you?"

"Mockingbird," I stood up to get a wrap from the cabinet. "Bobbie—"

"Morse." I turned as he finished my name. He raised an eyebrow, "I've heard of you."

I smirked and spread my arms, "What can I say? I'm that good."

Turning around and grabbing the wrap, he scoffed, "Well, I'm the one that shot you, so clearly—"

"Oh _please_," I whipped around and glared. "You couldn't do that twice. It was one _lucky shot_."

His chiselled face formed a smirk perfectly and he looked completely composed, even with the standard issue ice pack on his forehead. A wave of contempt ran through me and I strengthened my glare.

"That's what they used to call me," He held the ice pack as he sat up to look me in the eyes. "But then I kept hitting the bull's-eye."

I took a step forward and opened my mouth to respond, but the hellicarrier gave a dramatic lurch and propelled me toward the bed. I couldn't stop my momentum from plunging me into Barton, and when the doors slid open a few seconds later Natasha's surprised gasp filled my ears.

"Bobbie!"

I pushed myself off his rock hard arm—off his rough and overly—off of him and brushed myself off to face Natasha.

I coughed lightly and shook my head. "I'm fine. What did I miss?"

"Well, um," She blinked a few times, looking between Barton and I. "Dr. Banner and Thor are no longer with us—"

"What?"

"They're not on the craft, they were _forcibly removed_ according to Fury," She rolled her eyes. "And Loki has escaped."

I groaned and put a hand to my head: my shoulder didn't feel any different than it had before the bastard shot me. "And what of the others?"

"Few casualties," her voice grew solemn. "Agent Coulson was unfortunately one of them."

I felt my eyes widen and then shrink into a glare. The trickster will perish—this destruction cannot last any longer. I grabbed the roll of wrap from the table and tossed it at Barton.

"For your arm," I saw him glance down at the trail of blood from the corner of my eye. "Where's Fury?"

I walked toward the door as Natasha replied, "Banner's lab with Stark."

"Where is my bow?" Barton spoke as he stood from his place on the bed. "And, where is this thing taking us now?"

"Stark had a fabulous breakthrough—Loki would want to publicly validate himself as ruler of the Earth," She spoke quickly and clearly. "He has deduced that the place to find Loki would be Manhattan."

"Stark tower," I put my hand on the door and faced them. "Of course, somewhere in the middle of everything with enough power to supply his needs."

"Exactly," Black Widow nodded. "We will be there within three hours."

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've been quite tired and haven't had much motivation to write much of anything. Finally got this done though, and I had a lot of fun with it. Thank you so much for the reviews! I love hearing your opinions on this, and they do help me figure out what I should and shouldn't do. If you have any requests or complaints, please share! **_

_**Question: What Mockingbird/Hawkeye scenes from comics would you like to see referenced in this? **_


	6. All These Things That I've Done

**It's Not Confidential**

_**All These Things That I've Done**_

"Listen now, he would not have wanted you all to just sit on your asses like little—"

I pushed my boot against the table and spun the chair around. As the lab spun, Fury blended in with the red, white, and blue of the Captain. I leaned back and began humming lightly; _he was such a good man, he didn't need to die, he shouldn't have died, what was he doing there—facing Loki on his own, the stupid, brave, man. _I stopped pushing myself and let the chair spin on its own. Fury continued his speech to the Captain, but it fell on ears that already understood what they had to do. The moment he brought out the limited editions, Fury held the will of Captain America in his hands.

My feet dropped to the ground with a loud thump as the doors opened to release the Captain. Fury turned to me and rolled his eye.

"Hey, you could at least given him a moment to calm down," I rolled my head on my shoulders and did my best to stand.

Fury punched a code onto some palm device. "Calm is not what he needs right now: he needs motivation."

I opened my mouth to tell him that motivation doesn't have to be so painful, but he already was out the door. I huffed and looked around the now empty lab—no Thor, no Hulk. This is going to be one hell of a fight.

"He's right, you know."

I twitched before turning around to look at Natasha, who had slipped into the room unnoticed. Her smirk grew at my lack of notice in her presence; I rolled my eyes and kicked my feet up.

"I still don't understand how you go about doing that," I stretched my arms above my head and let them drop down onto the armrests. "Few people can sneak up on me, you know that, right?"

"Seems like anyone could do it if they tried," She shrugged and my eyes pinched in a glare. "At the state you're in—"

"Excuse me if it's been a while since someone I cared for died," I kicked my feet to the floor loudly.

The redhead leaned against one of the lab tables, "Agent Coulson was a good man, and he knew what he was doing when he went toe to toe with Loki. It is not your fault, it is not anyone's fault but Loki's—and his death will be avenged."

"Oh, now you're on that shit too? I swear I'm the only S.H.I.E.L.D. employee not brainwashed by Fury's speeches."

We both turned our heads to the opening door; at least there is still one person that can't get by when I'm staring directly at them.

Barton rose his hand slightly as he ducked in, "I've not been either."

Natasha raised an eyebrow, clearly deciding to not mention that he had been by the enemy—smart move. The archer walked over to one of the tables mumbling about a file that would explain things that he should know, and as he sat himself on the stool, Natasha handed it to him.

"Stark looked into this and figures Loki will want to do everything publicly," She stood up and walked to a cabinet. "So our first goal is to evacuate civilians and keep things under control. Hopefully you're both up to the task."

"Someone's channelling Fury," I murmured. Louder, "I should probably get my things together."

"Storeroom? I'll come with," Barton stood from his place on the stool.

"Sorry?" Natasha lifted her hand to her earpiece. "Oh, five minutes."

While I stood, she moved to the door. Ah, being hailed like minions—I did not miss this; of course, being a S.H.I.E.L.D. minion has its perks. I looked at the archer out of the corner of my eye; he was adjusting the wrapping on his arm. I let out a cough as the door shut behind Natasha and he look up.

"After you," I motioned my arms toward the door and grinned. "Sport."

He gave me an odd look, but slid out the doors with a shake of his head. We walked the halls to the room that keeps the supplies—weapons—in silence. Though I normally would've commented on the walls or his shoes, the recent death stayed with me, and I made a promise to Coulson that I would take vengeance for his early end.

Once he had slid his reinstated clearance card and opened the door, I made my way to the left sidewall; the handguns that I grabbed fit well against my palms, so I holstered them on my thighs. The two guns, paired with my batons, would suffice.

I turned to see Barton with a full quiver, staring at me. "Need some help?"

"Huh, no." He grabbed his bow off the stand and looked back to me. "We should head out, they're probably getting things ready."

I nodded slowly, "Yeah…hey, are you sure you're feeling alright?"

He opened the door with his card before glancing back in my direction. "I'm fine."

"Whatever you say," I shrugged with a smile and walked past him.

"So, where'd you pick up the staves?"

I craned my neck to look at him as he took the two steps to catch up. His curiosity at a time like this brought a grin to my face, "Well, one moment I was grabbing a pole to knock someone over, next I used it to pole vault over another—that's when I realized, hey, I want one of these. Then I showed up somewhere in South America and found a guy that could make me one: he came up with two that could join—the end."

Before he could reply, I continued, "How about you? Why archery?"

"Goes back to my circus days," I couldn't tell whether he was joking or not. "Once you find something that you're good at, you have to stick to it and perfect it. All these other guys have these powers, and things that make them special—that's why I never miss."

We stopped at the door to the main room and I reached in front of him to slide my card. The door slid open and I quickly realized that we should have followed Widow when she ran out.

"Now that everyone has joined us," Fury sent us a glare. "We are above the city as we speak, and you will be sent down immediately—he had managed to open a portal above New York and is currently releasing hundreds of alien creatures."

Fury turned away from us and gave a few orders before I felt the ship lurch. I grabbed on to Barton's arm to steady myself and smirked internally when his face grew darker; all the same, I had to move away from him to prepare with Natasha. She leaned against the bar coolly and I raised an eyebrow.

"You ready for this?"

"Are _you_?" She snapped back. I smirked; let the battle mode commence.

I pulled my glasses from their place down the front of my shirt and took a breath. As I looked around at the small team—Captain, Stark, Barton, Natasha—my smirk slid into a genuine grin and I pushed my glasses up on my nose.

"Let's do this."

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah, it's been a long while. Sorry about that-had a lot of stuff to take care of and exams got the best of me. But anyway-tell me what you thought of this with a review! Also-I'm going crazy right now with Bruce Banner/Darcy Lewis, so if anyone has any good fics/pics/anything, do share. **_


	7. Hot Fuss

**It's Not Confidential****  
**_**Hot Fuss**_

The metal creatures rained down from above as Barton and I ushered civilians to safer places. Of course we really can't do much else but it still feels good to help the city. During the battle, a piece of metal had fallen and broken into two on an arch; unfortunately, I'd dodged the first piece but missed the second and it scraped up my arm pretty badly.

I jumped past one of the creatures and crushed my feet into another. When it crashed into the ground I propelled myself on top of another one. I felt the strength given to me by one lapse in judgment take over and I ripped the arm off the alien. _A combination of the Infinity Formula and Super-Soldier Serum should provide you with incomparable gifts. You are a vital agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., Morse—we need you to stay. _

Damnit, even through all of this I'm still glad I stayed.

I grabbed the arm and smacked an oncoming creature with it.

"I am so scared of you right now1," I looked up to see Clint looking down at me from a flipped car.

"You know what, Jerkface—"

I grabbed the arm and threw it at a flying creature, sending it into a building.

"—You just shoot your arrows and—"

He jumped in front of me and cut me off, "It's kinda hot."

I glanced up at him and felt blood rush to my face. _What the hell?_ He smirked and turned around to shoot a few of the flying things. I shook my head, now is really not the time to fantasize…but he does look quite yummy in that leather…

I heard a cry and looked away from the woman I was helping into the building to see a man trapped under another one of the machines.

"Thor!" I yelled over the noise. "Will you help over here?"

Before he could act, a large crunch followed by a growl startled me from behind. Hulk had arrived, and he flipped the metal easily off the man, before grabbing it and hurling it at the flying creatures.

"Thanks, Doctor," I mumbled when he jumped onto a building, going after more of them.

"Mockingbird," the Captain ran past. "Widow went up to the penthouse. Will you and Barton contain the streets?"

Yeah, because we're just standing around. "O' course, Cap'n."

I gave a mini salute to his back and ran into the building to find Barton. The door, half destroyed, opened into a small room with a lot of people. Hawkeye at the front, convincing them to stay put and that things are going to get better.

When I walked in, the people turned toward me with looks of fear in their eyes. I slid my glasses to the top of my head and caught Clint's eyes.

"We're needed in the streets," I said as professionally as I could. I looked at all the people in the room. "If you all stay here, you will be safe until we can find someone to escort you out of the city."

_I didn't know how long this would last_. Barton appeared at my side and we stepped out the door, into the battle. Creatures continued to speed through the sky, destroying buildings and tearing down flags that flew. Hawkeye pulled out his bow and I dropped my glasses to my nose.

"Out of arrows?" I asked. He nodded as we walked to the middle of the street. Being full of rubble and pieces of buildings, it really didn't look much like a street. I heard a noise behind me and pulled the batons from my hips.

The creature came at me and I knocked its head; when I kicked out to its knees, it fell to the side and another one appeared behind it.

Back to back, we fought. He knocked one down with his bow, and I used my batons to smack a few more. They kept coming at us, creatures of different sizes with all the energy in the world on their side—_is this possible to win?_ No matter what, we had to continue protecting the city.

I glanced up, wishing, hoping, that this would end.

"Is that Tony?" I felt my eyes widen as I saw the red suit fly toward the giant hole. "With a missile?"

Another came at us, and I kicked my foot at it. I spun from the force and saw more coming toward Barton.

I let out a grunt and threw myself back, kicking the one that had snuck behind me. I turned to make sure that no more came from the direction.

"How many are there?" I shouted over the clashing of my batons. At a break, I snapped them together and they grew to form a staff. We pushed forward; I pushed the staff into the ground and propelled myself toward the beings, knocking down a few in our path.

We went to hit one at the same time when it froze. I stopped my staff before it could touch the creature, as did Hawkeye. Without us touching them, they crumbled to the ground.

I looked up into the air and saw that the hole is closing. "Stark…he did it."

I felt a surge of happiness flow through me, and it may or may not have been due to the endorphins, but I turned to Barton and grabbed him. He stiffened when our lips met, but slid his bow onto his back and wrapped his arms around me. I heard another crash in the distance, but didn't look as he deepened the kiss.

"_I hate to interrupt you guys," _A voice came over my earpiece and I felt Clint's hands slid down my back. "_But we're not done here yet._"

I ran my fingers through his hair and sighed when he pulled away. "Duty calls."

"It always does," I muttered angrily. 2

* * *

"…_I'll take that drink now."_

I glared at the green god, along with the others. I could barely see Natasha leaning to one side from her broken ankle, or Tony trying not to laugh at Loki's question. Clint stepped back from his position and put his arrow back in his quiver. I may have to talk to Fury about getting him somewhere else to put those things; he seems to run out a lot.

Thor stepped forward to take his brother and we prepared to be debriefed by S.H.I.E.L.D. I felt Clint's arm wrap around my waist and Natasha gave me a smirk. I rolled my eyes and overheard Tony whispering to Steve. "_Man, they don't stay single for long."_

"Stark, my hearing is pretty much at the peak of human potential," I glared at the billionaire. "You guys are wasting it with all your whispering.3"

"Yep," The Captain's eyes widened. "I think it's time to go."

"Shawarma?"

* * *

**_A/N: I felt the need to redo this chapter and I'm really glad I did. It feels a lot better than it was and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review, I love to hear from you about your opinions of this. Thanks for reading!_**

**1 _Mockingbird & Hawkeye #2, I believe_**

**2_ I don't know exactly where this is from, but it was requested and a really cute scene in the comics._**

**3 _Fear Itself: The Fearless #6_**


End file.
